You read way too much
by ana-tom
Summary: It's the trio's sixth year and Ron and Hermione are together,instead of Ron and Lavander. This is a fluffy one-shot,Ron thinks Hermione could use a break from all that reading.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter,you know who does. :D

**A/N:**

**This is my first story,it's RonxHermione fluff. It's the trio's sixth year and Ron and Hermione are together,instead of Ron and Lavander. Ron thinks that she could use a break from reading. **

**Hope you enjoy it. 3**

**You read way too much**

In a peaceful corner of the Gryffindor common-room Hermione Granger was sitting,curled up with a large book. It was an ancient,dusty,hand-written book about arithmancy and the faded runes on the heavy leather cover told just how ancient it was. Hermione was very careful and touched the fragile pages gingerly,her eyes flew over the ancient symbols. She was happy to find some time for herself lately,constantly worrying about Harry,about Voldemort,about the lives of her friends and family,and ,of course, the final exams that were approaching. She was afraid that every happy moment would be their last one and tried to grasp every peaceful thought and desperately cling to it.

She was getting lost in the book,when suddenly,out of nowhere,a pale,freckled hand came and snatched away her book. She was too lost in thought to realise what had just happened, she lifted her gaze,only to see the tall,lean frame of her boyfriend holding her precious book. He smirked wickedly at her half astonished,half furious glare. ''What's up,nerd ?'' he asked,towering over her armchair.

''Give it back,Ronald.'' she snapped ,''I don't have time for this!'' he ignored her.

''I said,give it back,now!'' she was furious by now and Ron loved to annoy her like that. She stood up,and he backed away a few steps,still grinning.

''Why should I give it to you?'' he asked in a tantalizing manor.

''Because I need it!'' she shrieked ''Stop playing games,Ronald!'' Ron just winked at her,which infuriated her further.

''Oh,you're impossible!'' she said as she walked to him and tried to take the book away from his grasp. He reached his arm as far as he could and Hermione started jumping to reach it,leaning her body on his.

''You see,Hermione,you read way too much,but I'll give you your book back...in one condition...'' he smiled devilishly as she stopped jumping to throw him a suspicious glare.

''Which is?'' she asked,knowing the answer.

''It's very simple,you see,all you have to do is...kiss me.'' he finished with a twisted smirk,like a spoiled brat who's about to get what it wants,Hermione thought,but she's not going to fall on it.

She blinked and glared at him,''No.'' she said,and again started to jump for her book.

Ron lifted it farther up,''And may I ask why not,my dear 'Mione''he asked.

''Well,firstly,because you're a prat,and secondly...because you don't deserve it.''she finished with an annoyed huff as she struggled to take the book away from him.

He suddenly reached for her waist with his free arm and spun her around,her back was flat against his front and his head was on her shoulder,the book still too high for her to reach,although she kept trying vigorously. His breath was hot on her neck and his voice was dangerously low as he whispered ''I'm not your pet...to deserve treats,Hermione.'' and he softly kissed her jawbone.

She sighed and shivered in his arms,her face flushed. Ron smiled to himself ''I knew I'd break her!'' he victoriously snickered and loosened his grip on her waist.

Hermione used that to escape him and tried to steal the book away while he was off-guard. Unfortunately,his keeper reflexes won over and the book was too high again. ''Damn his six feet two inches!'' she thought angrily,as he continued to tease her.

''So you love your book better than me,your boyfriend,Hermione? Well,that's just sad,now,isn't it. Just pathetic,don't you think?'' he smirked,and all she wanted was to wipe that evil grin out,but than he stepped closer to her and pulled her close to him again

''What's the matter Hermione? Why won't you kiss me?'' he asked. ''I want to,Ron, but if I kiss you than I'll forget all about my book...again.'' she glared at him to prove her point. ''He ought to know that his pouting antics don't work on me anymore...'' thought Hermione. Ron pouted again and lowered his head,as if he was sad or hurt ''...or maybe they do.''she thought,unable to tear her eyes away.

She sighed in defeat and said ''Fine,Ronald,but only one small kiss,ok?'' his face lit up and she rolled her eyes at his act...''Oh,shut up.'' she said as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

Hermione broke away from him ''There,happy?'' she asked as she reached for her book. ''Oh,no...'' said Ron as he dropped the book on the nearest table and pulled Hermione in a much more fierce,passionate kiss.

She surrendered in seconds and soon enough,the couple was stumbling over the common-room,their lips and arms knitted together,trying to find a vacant seat to snog in peace.

But as soon as they moved an angry mob of gryffindors started protesting from different corners of the common-room. ''Get a room,you two!'' yelled Harry,amused.

''Yeah,there's children here!'' shrieked Ginny. ''Oh,my eyes,you're disgusting!''someone yelled in the background.

Ron and Hermione ignored them,rolling over a couch,left vacant by a few traumatized first-years. Finally,Ron broke the kiss and turned to their 'audience' ,''Oi!We've got ears,you know!''.

''Good,than you can HEAR us and get a move on!'' yelled Harry back at him. Hermione glared at the crowd ''Hmph! Ron,I think that we should know when we are not wanted here.'' she smiled at him and continued her act.

''Let us go then!'' she said in a most commanding manor and frowned at her friends with her chin up. She swung her arms around Ron's neck and he picked her up,bridal-style. ''Yes dear.'' he said,ignoring the fits of laughter erupting from everywhere and smirked as he carried Hermione to a cosy love-seat,in the shadow of the fire place,where they continued their snogging session in peace, the ancient book sitting on a wooden table,long forgotten.


End file.
